fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brunhilda
Brunhilda (ブルニルダ, Burunhiruda), also known as Hilda (ヒルダ, Hiruda), is a Mercenary-for-Hire, as well as a prominent worker for Lamia, working as her "delivery girl", delivering weaponry to far away locations, that she herself can't go to. Hilda is also known as Monochrome Sword Maiden (白黒愛人剣,'' Shirokuro Aijinken''), due to her swordsmanship-style as well as her two large katanas that she employs during combat. Appearance Brunhilda, or simply Hilda, is a young woman with a dark skin tone, possessing long, messy white hair, with bangs covering her forehead, as well as orange eyes, with black pupils. She has prominent, white eyelashes. Uniquely, Hilda possesses rows of actual fangs, sharp teeth that can seemingly tear flesh with ease, most likely a result of Consumption Magic, but it is unconfirmed. Hilda wears a very revealing attire, infact, the most it covers is merely her chest, and crotch area. She wears what is akin to a strap around her small chest, held together by a golden ring at the front, while wearing white sweat pants, with two belts on her thighs, revealing her leg, midriff and most of her skin in general. She also wears a distinctive white and black hat, with two "ears" potruding, that resemble a cat's ears, that cover the top of her head. Her entire body is cloaked by a white cape, with distinctive "fangs" on the edges of it. The cape has "shoulder pads", can also be closed to completely conceal Hilda's entire physical body. She also wears white straps around her feet instead of shoes, essentially walking bare foot. Personality Brunhilda seems to be a very introvert person. She doesn't enjoy the company of people, nor does she actively seek out interactions with any. Resulting in her being very shy and not very outspoken as a result. As such, most of her personality is left ambigious, or even a mystery to some, making many speculate about her and what she's truly like. The most common being the fact she has no shame, due to her rather skimpy attire. Lamia seems to know Hilda the best, due to her being a worker for her, in a sense. It is evident that she doesn't care what people think of her. The fact she pays no attention to people's comments on her attire, or how she casually walks around with Oudora and Ryuujin by her side, two large katanas of an absurd size. Even being confronted by authorities for indecent exposure and carrying a weapon does nothing but make her realize she needs to kill, something she doesn't hesitate to do. Hilda displays a very brutal point of view, believing she must always remain strong, "sharpen her blade" and never go "dull", due to fearing her existence would turn worthless, and have no point if she does. The reason for this view is unknown, but she hints it is due to being weak in the past, resulting in gaining such a view point. Her usually calm demeanor overshadows this point of view. She doesn't hold back her thoughts, openly admitting she enjoys the taste of human flesh, and would threaten to devour someone she dislikes, which seems to be the majority. However, Hilda works for Lamia, claiming that Lamia is a person who sells weaponry, and by delivering said weapons, believes it would give her excuse to travel more and meet stronger foes to devour. It's also hinted that Lamia purposely hired Hilda because she's convinced she would work well in "cleaning" anyone who wants to steal her weapons, showing that Hilda can be easily manipulated by someone she trusts, even if a little. Infact, the only reason Lamia would have to trusting Hilda is due to the fact Hilda has no interest in betraying her, or eating her, since she'll gain nothing from devouring Lamia, and also due to the fact Lamia gave her her trademark weapons. Hence, she may feel gratitude towards Lamia, which is why Hilda works for her without trying to backstab her "boss". On rare occassions, Hilda would display a menacing side of her, one that is considered terrifying. While still maintaining a calm exterior, Hilda's words and behaviour becomes noticeably more violent when facing a foe. She bears her fangs like an animal, and seems to get excited at the thought of devouring her foe after killing them in order to become stronger. Even smiling at times, an exhibiting a form of "love" for battle. Though, this is all hidden under her everyday behaviour, surfacing only in battle, making people believe she is a completely different person as a result. Equipment Oudora (王虎, Tiger King): One of the two swords created by Lamia for Hilda. They both possess the same physical appearance, a large katana-like blade, within large sheathes, with large rings on each handguard. When unsheathed, the blade of the katana becomes enhanced by raw magic power, becoming incredibly deadly as a result. The blade's form can shift and change at will, extending and such. Oudora has a white sheathe, and is wielded by the small floating round white ball, with teeth and two small wings, named Haku '(白, ''White). It is a mechanical being, powered by magic power, and despite it's small size, is incredibly powerful, being capable of lifting and easily swinging Oudora with utter ease. It follows all of Hilda's commands, both verbal, physical, and mental. It can also fire a concentrated beam of magic power, but it can only pierce through its target, and isn't powerful against high-level defenses. '''Ryūjin (龍神, Dragon God): One of the two swords created by Lamia for Hilda. They both possess the same physical appearance, a large katana-like blade, within large sheathes, with large rings on each handguard. When unsheathed, the blade of the katana becomes enhanced by raw magic power, becoming incredibly deadly as a result. The blade's form can shift and change at will, extending and such. Ryuujin has a black sheathe, and is wielded by the small floating round black ball, with teeth and two small wings, named Koku '(黒, ''Black). It is a mechanical being, powered by magic power, and despite it's small size, is incredibly powerful, being capable of lifting and easily swinging Ryuujin with utter ease. It follows all of Hilda's commands, both verbal, physical, and mental. It can also fire a concentrated beam of magic power, but it can only pierce through its target, and isn't powerful against high-level defenses. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Immense Speed & Reflexes: Immense Endurance & Durability: Magical Abilities Hecate (ヘッカト'',' '''Hekkato): Consumption Magic (使うの魔法, Tsukau no Mahō): Changing Magic (着替えの魔法'',' '''Kigae no Mahō lit. Change of Clothes Magic): Trivia *Hilda's appearance is based off of Ramlethal Valentine from Guilty Gear. *Brunhilda, or Brynhildr, is a shieldmaiden and valkyrie that appears in Germanic mythology. *Oudora and Ryuujin are a reference to the infamous rivalry of the Dragon and the Tiger. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Swordswoman Category:Mage Category:Mercenary